Sapphire Ride: A Fan Fiction of Max and Fang
by Natsa Lawliet
Summary: The Flock is grown up and have kids of their own. One day, a new version of Erasers attacks the Flock and "The New Flock"'s home. Max gets wounded badly and her children, Van and Sapphire, and their friends, Caden, Deo, Mooser, and Disney, must save her!


SAPPHIRE RIDE: A FAN FICTION OF MAX AND FANG

_Preface #1_

14 YEARS AGO...

This by far was the worst pain Maximum Ride had ever gone through.

_Kill Me, Please just kill me!_ Max thought as Dr. Martinez yelled at her.

"It's okay Max, It's okay." Said Max's husband, Fang.

Like he knew what childbirth was like! Max tried to fight the pain, but it seemed to be winning, she should have asked for the drugs then this might not have been so bad.

"Come on Max, You can do this!" Dr. Martinez encouraged her.

Max listened and started to push, she was gonna do this. Suddenly, she heard a baby cry.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Martinez said holding a beautiful baby boy.

Max sighed, it was over, or not.

The Pain struck again, she was having twins, what luck. Max sighed and went through the same thing again, NOW she really wished she had gotten the drugs!

Max pushed and pushed holding back the screams, Fang whimpered in pain, Max was squeezing his had TOO hard, but that was the least of her problems. Soon, she heard another baby crying.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Martinez said handing the girl to Max and the boy to Fang.

Max and Fang stared in amazement as their newborns tried to flap their tiny wings.

_Preface #2_

Hi there, I'm Sapphire Maxine Ride, I'm 14 and I have a twin brother named Van Nick Ride. If you're thinking "Hey, That's Max's last name!" then I guess you're right, in fact, Van and I are Max's kids she had with Fang, the man we all knew she was gonna end up with. The rest of the Flock married too I guess you could say. Iggy is married to a normal woman named Katie Younge; they have two kids, Deo Martin Younge who's 14 and Caden Doreen Younge who's 11. Nudge and The Gasman are married (Bet you didn't see THAT coming!) and they have an 8-year-old son named Mooser (Details on his name later), and last but not least, Angel's 6-year-old daughter, Disney (We don't who Disney's dad is, Angel won't tell us). We're all the Flock's kids and we have our own group name, we call ourselves "The New Flock" (Original, I know, but you can blame Van, it was HIS idea!). We live in a HUGE Tree house in a place I can't tell you (You know, Eraser issues and stuff). We're not constantly on the run as much anymore, but we're always prepared for anything that might happen. If you feel you're up to it, you can join us on our journey, but know this, if you join us, there's NO turning back, Katie knew this when she married Iggy,( since, you know, she's the only one of us who doesn't have wings!).

So what do you say, are YOU in?

_Chapter 1_

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining, Birds were singing, and I was the only one, besides my mom who was making breakfast, who was awake to see this marvelous sight.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked my mom, Max.

"It's a surprise!" Max said.

Oh boy, when she says "It's a surprise", It really means "We're low on food and need more, so for now, We're going to have something's I've blended together, Hope you like Pancakes with soy sauce, spoiled eggs, and week old apple juice."

I sighed and said "I'm going to wake they others." I walked into the "Girl's Room" to wake Caden and Disney, who were sound asleep in La La Land.

"Wakey Wakey, Eggs and Bacey!" I said shaking Caden.

"No Mom, I WANT to be a Pretty Princess!" Caden said, sound asleep.

"Caden, It's Sapph, Not your mom." I said to her as she slowly opened her eyes.

"OH! Hey Sapph! Is it Time for Breakfast?" Caden asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yep. We're having the _Surprise_ Breakfast!" I said.

"Oh, that's not good." I heard Disney's tiny voice from her side of the room. She was holding her mom's old teddy bear, Celeste, to her chest.

"Hey Dissy, How'd you sleep?" I asked her.

"Fine, but I wish Caden would stop talking in her sleep!" Disney said shooting Caden an evil look that sent a shiver down my spine.

"I CAN'T HELP IT!" Caden yelled at Disney.

I ignored them and went to the "Boy's Room" to see if Van, Deo, and Mooser were awake yet, and they were, but they were in a cranky mood, I guess Caden must have woken them up with her SUPER loud voice.

"Stupid Caden, Gotta go and wake me up." Deo muttered to himself as Van and Mooser got out of bed.

"Hey guys, Breakfast is almost ready." I said to them.

"Is it a _surprise_ breakfast?" Van asked. I nodded, Van cursed under his breath.

"I'm not eating; I swore that if I EVER had another one of your mom's breakfasts, I was going to go on a Murderous Rampage!" Deo said blowing his Strawberry Blonde hair away from his eyes.

I laughed "Well, you could always give your breakfast to Mooser." Mooser smiled. I swear to God, that boy will eat ANYTHING that is put infront of him.

Deo agreed with a smile. "Then let's eat!"

_Chapter 2_

Everyone was fully awake and ready for the _surprise_ breakfast mom had made.

"I wish we still had some french toast, why is it called french toast? Was it made in France?" Mooser's mom, Nudge, babbled away as her husband, The Gasman, had an eating contest with his son.

"We don't know Nudge." Iggy said taking a drink of his warm apple juice.

"We need to go shopping for more food this afternoon." Max said to Katie as they tried to eat breakfast.

"Okay, I'll stop by the ATM on the way home from work." Katie said. Katie was the only one of us who worked, because, well, she was NORMAL, I envied her sometimes.

"Sapphire, aren't you hungry?" My dad, Fang, asked me.

"No, not really." I sighed.

"I'll have it!" Mooser jumped as he went to grab my plate, I gave it to him. I wonder if he knew he was even eating something edible.

Suddenly, we heard a helicopter from the distance. _Erasers._

"Down to the river, NOW!" Max ordered as we all headed out the window.

Disney tucked on my shirt. "Are we going to have to move again?"

_Chapter 3_

We were running as fast as we could, I wanted to fly but mom said no because the helicopter could see us and kill us.

"Sapph, I'm tired." Disney said struggling to move her tiny legs.

"I'll carry you." Van said to her as he put her on his shoulders.

We were tired, but we were almost there. The river was our safe place because it is a very hard place to find if you don't have wings and raptor vision as we, expect Katie, do.

"I see it!" Deo yelled over the sound of the helicopter getting closer.

I saw it as he said that, our secret hideout where we were safe from...

"Hello there little birdie." an Eraser said showing me his yellow fangs.

I was scared to death, I've never seen an Eraser before, I only heard about them in the stories Gazzy and Iggy used to tell us when we were little. Mom always said that the Erasers would never find us, she was wrong.

"Sapph, WATCH OUT!" Deo yelled as the Eraser smacked me across the face with his paw. I fell to the ground as my face began to swell.

Van jumped towards the Eraser, but the Eraser punched him in the face.

This was the day our parents had prepared us for, our first Eraser fight.

_Chapter 4_

Disney screamed as Erasers started to attack. Katie grabbed her and Mooser and ran to the hideout as the rest of us fought.

"Deo, Heads up!" I said as I kicked an Eraser in the jaw.

I wish Iggy and Gazzy had made some bombs.

An Eraser hit me in the gut, but I tried to ignore the pain. I stretched my Black wings out and flapped sand in his eyes. _Sapphire: 1, Eraser: 0_.

"Nudge, behind you!" Disney's mom, Angel, said as an Eraser knocked Nudge to the ground.

I was getting weak and tired, how could my parents do this?

I saw Van, Caden, and Deo stretch out their wings and flapped sand in other Erasers eyes. Wow, I'm a trend setter.

"SAPPHIRE!" I heard my dad yell, I turned around, I was face-to-face with Mitch, the most deadly Eraser ever made.

_Chapter 5_

I stood in shock for about 5 seconds before Mitch knocked me to the ground with his paw.

"I thought your parents would have shown you how to fight." He said scratching my cheek.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BABY!" Max yelled attacking Mitch from behind.

Mitch swung but missed Max, I got up and ran over to where Fang and Van were and helped them fight.

I wanted to help my mom, but I knew she would turn me away, she was going to kill Mitch, NO ONE messes with her babies (a.k.a, Van and I).

"MAX, WATCH OUT!" The Gasman said, but he was too late, Mitch BIT Max in the shoulder, she dropped to the ground, out cold.

"MOM!" I screamed with tears forming in my eyes. That was it, Mitch was dead meat (No Pun intended!).

I started to run towards Mitch, he pushed me to the ground, He whistled at the other Erasers, They all turned away from us and ran off and disappeared within 10 seconds.

I quickly ran to my mom.

"Mom, Mom, Mom wake up!" I said, crying now.

Deo put his warm hands on my shoulders.

"Is she dead?" I asked Katie as I saw her walk back to us holding Disney and Mooser.

She looked at me and said "I hope not."

_Chapter 6_

I was speed-walking back and forth as Katie took a look at Max's injuries, I was so scared, I didn't want my mom to die, I wouldn't let it happen, I wanted to pray to God, but what if he wouldn't listen to me?

Katie walked out and looked at us. "I gave good news and bad news." she sighed.

"Good News first." Fang said looking calm with no hint of fear.

"Max is alive...but not for much longer. It seems The School has updated the Erasers once again, now they can live much longer AND they have venom in their fangs." Katie sighed.

"What? How long does she have?" Iggy asked his wife.

"Well, the venom is a long killing kind; it will take about um...7 months for it to stop her heart." Katie said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Disney said, clutching Celeste to her chest.

"Thankfully, The School made an antidote for the venom, in case a whitecoat was bitten they would inject it into them and it would stop the venom automatically." Katie Said.

I bet you're wondering why Katie knows all about us, Erasers, and the School, well, sadly, she is the daughter of a whitecoat at The School. Her dad told her all about his job in hopes she would join him, but she turned against him and helped US instead.

"We had to get that antidote!" Angel announced.

"But Angel, you know that the Flock can't go out in the open, we're wanted EVERYWHERE!" The Gasman protested.

Suddenly, Nudge's face lit up. "The Flock might not be able to get the antidote, BUT The New Flock can!" She said as She, Angel, Iggy, Gazzy, Fang, and Katie looked at Mooser, Deo, Disney, Caden, Van and I.

_Chapter 7_

That afternoon, The New Flock had been packing non-stop; we were all excited, this we the first time we're ever traveled, but to a dangerous place.

"Got the supplies?" Deo asked Caden and Mooser. They nodded and continued packing.

"Are you packing supplies to make a bomb?" I asked Deo.

"You never know when it might come in handy." Deo grinned at me, I rolled my eyes, He was so much like his dad.

After we finished packing, our parents wished us luck; it was the funniest sight ever!

"I'LL MISS YOU SO MUCH MY LITTLE MOO-MOO!" Nudge cried as she hugged her son way too tightly.

"MOM!" Mooser said turning red of embarrassment and lose of oxygen.

I hugged my dad. "Seeya dad." I said, sad. He looked at me with a grin.

"You wanna say bye to your mom quickly?" He asked, we weren't suppose to go in Max's room, but I said yes, in case we didn't make it back in time, or at all.

"Hey mom." I whispered as Fang and I walked into Max's room.

"Hey Sweetie." Max said weakly.

"We're going to get the antidote for you." I told her, she frowned and looked at Fang.

"It was Nudge's idea and the kids accepted." Fang said.

Max sighed, "I guess if they're our only chose...Be safe Sapphire."

I wanted to jump for joy, but I kept my cool, like dad always did in a bad time.

"I will." I said walking over to her.

"Bye Sapphire." Max said.

"Bye Mom." I said as I hugged her and walked to the door.

"Sapph..." Max said.

I stopped, "Yes?" I said.

"Kick some Eraser butt!" She grinned. I grinned back.

Oh, I was gonna kick some Eraser butt, and I was gonna kick it hard!

_Chapter 8_

It had only been hours since we left the house, and we were all already hungry.

_Note to Self: Bring Granola Bars on our next mission._

That is, if my mom ever let's us go on another mission again...That is, if my mom even LIVES. I tried to shake the thought, I wouldn't let that happen.

"Are we there yet?" Mooser whined flying closer to me.

"No Mooser, We're only in Idaho...I think." I told him.

"Can we at least land and get something to eat?" Mooser asked.

I sighed. "I guess so."

Mooser and the others cheered.

"Oh Boy, I always wanted to go to McDonalds!" Caden cheered as she flew around in circles.

"Caden, our parents only have us $2,000 to send and said to send it wisely." I reminded her.

"Whatever, can we just land? My wings are getting tired." Van whined to me.

"Yeah, let's land right here." I said pointing to an empty field.

We landed and I saw a sign that said "WELCOME TO CEDERBURG, WISCONSIN".

_Looks like we're not it Idaho as I thought._ I thought as we started to walk to find some food.

_Chapter 9_

You know the bad thing you ever heard, said, or thought about Wisconsin, well, TAKE IT ALL BACK RIGHT NOW!

Thank You.

"This place is amazing." Mooser said looking around.

"I hope we move here some day." Caden said looking around with Mooser.

"Okay, we can look around later, we need some food first." I told them.

"How about there?" Disney said pointing to a trucker stop.

"I guess it will do for now." I said as we walked into the Stop Area.

"WOW! Look at this place; it's filled with so many cool shops!" Mooser said as he, Disney and Caden looked around, this was a great experience for us, but we had to remember our mission.

"Okay guys, remember, we get some food first and then we can take a quick peek at a shop." I told them.

They agreed, and we ate. People started looking at us and they we're thinking we were orphan children who had never seen food before.

After about a meal 20 people could eat, we decided to look at some stores. We walked into a really cool jewelry store.

"Sapph, Look at these earrings!" Caden said holding put a pair of earring made from the bottle caps of 2 _Miller Lite_ beer bottles.

"Can I get them? They're 2 pairs for $10." she said, I said yes and put a pair for myself, they were cool earrings.

We checked out and were on our merry way to the next store, when I heard a chimy, inhuman voice behind me, I turned around.

_Mitch!_

_Chapter 10_

"Hello Again, Long time no see." Mitch said putting his hand through my Pitch Black Hair; my sapphire blue eyes had flames of anger in them.

"You hurt my mother!" I hissed at him. He laughed, the rest of my group were ready to attack.

"How is your mom, she was such a lovely woman." Mitch grinned, what nerve he had to make me mad.

"Why are YOU here?" Van hissed at Mitch.

"I came to get MY clan." Mitch said waving to a beautiful female police officer.

"Come on Kids, It's closing time!" She said as Mitch and her laugh. We walked out into the field out back.

_1...2...3...GO!_

With that I stretch out my wings and Kicked the Female Eraser in the Jaw, boy was she mad!

"You little Bi..." She began but didn't get to finish as Deo kicked her in the back of the head, with that she fell to the ground out cold.

_The New Flock: 1, New but still the same old Erasers: 0._

Mitch launched at us, "That was my girlfriend!" he said, changing into his wolf form.

_Chapter 11_

I hate to admit that I'm wrong, but, I guess making Mitch SUPER mad isn't exactly what I thought it would be, I thought he would try to hit us but couldn't because he was too angry or something like that, but making he made only made him stronger and faster and crap.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled as Mitch punched me in the face. Caden flew away with Mooser and Disney, but Van and Deo stayed behind.

"Deo, Watch out!" Van yelled as Mitch swung his paw at him, Mitch just barely missed him as Deo flew up.

Van grabbed me and we flew away meeting up with Deo and the others.

"That was a close one, how did he find us so quickly? Do we have micro chips in us?" Caden asked with fear in her eyes.

"I don't know Caden, but we need to get back to our mission, my mom needs us." I told her. Van pulled out the map Fang gave us that led to The School.

_Chapter 12_

"MOOSER! STOP IT!" I yelled at him.

I swore that if Mooser sang another Weird Al song, I would go into a Murderous Rampage. Why did Mooser have to inherit his dad's ability to mimic voices and teach him ever Weird Al song known to man?

Mooser stopped and grinned like he had just acomplished something.

"Sapphire, I'm tired." Disney said looking like was gonna crash any second, I agreed with her, it was dark and we all looked tired.

"We're gonna rest for the night." I said as we landed. We found a small motel that had a tired clerk that gave us a room.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Caden said throwing herself on the bed, it seemed she liked this, didn't it?

Mooser and Disney crashed on the same bad, poor little things.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the sack, night." Van said crawling into bed.

After about 20 minutes everyone was asleep, except me and Deo.

"Well, this was an interesting day." He said sitting next to me.

"Yeah, I guess." I said in a dull voice.

"What's wrong?" Deo asked with concern in his eyes. I normally didn't tell my problems to people, but Deo was so understanding it wouldn't hurt to tell him.

"What if we don't make it and my mom dies? We're not experinced in this." I sighed with tears forming.

'We won't fail." Deo said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Because I BELIEVE in you. You may have been born looking like the female version of Fang, but you have Max's personality. Max was a strong leader, just like you are." Deo said as he leaned towards me and...kissed me.

I was in shocked, but this felt good.

Deo leaned back from me and said "Night Sapphire".

"Night Deo." I said climbing into bed.

I was happy to know that Deo liked me back.

_Chapter 13_

_Where am I?_ I thought looking around, was in a strange and creepy place that reminded me of the music video for "Walking on Air" by Kerli.

"Sapphire! You made it!" Said a little girl who looked sorta like me as a 5-year-old.

"How do you know me?" I asked the little girl.

"I'm June, we've been waiting for you." the girl said.

"Wait! I'm confused, what's..." I began, June silenced me.

"In time Sapphire, In time." She smiled.

I stared blankly at her, what was going on?

"Oh no, you gotta go, I'm sorry." June said as I began to fade.

"WAIT!" I screamed at her.

She looked at me and said one last thing.

She said, "If you save your mother, you save world."

_Chapter 14_

"Sapphire, Sapphire." I heard someone's voice taunt, I opened my eyes.

_It was just a dream._ I thought as I looked up to see who woke me up, it was Deo, DEO! I blushed as I thought about our kiss last night, that was the best thing that happened to me since...I blocked that thought.

"Hey Deo, what's up?" I couldn't help but to giggle like a little girl.

"What's up with her?" Van asked Deo.

"It's Sapphire, What's NOT up with her?" Deo said, blushing as he looked at me.

"Anyway, we're heading off soon, so get ready." Van said walking out of the room leaving me and Deo alone.

"So...you think I'm a good leader?" I asked.

"Yeah." Deo said.

"Better than Van?" I asked.

"Yeah. He may look like the male version of Max, but he has Fang's personality, and I heard Fang's not a very good leader." Deo sighed, I guess we were both embarrased about the kiss.

"So I guess we should..." Deo began but I didn't let him finish, I kissed him at that exact moment.

When I released Deo from my kiss, he stared blankly at me.

"What was that for?" Deo asked, blushing.

I smiled and said, "For luck."

He smiled and took my hand.

I guess it was offical, Deo was my first boyfriend.

_Chapter 15_

Fang was impatient, he was still wondering if it was a good idea to send his kids on a dangerous mission to help his wife, if it was up to him, he'd be the Only one to get the antidote.

"Fang..." She the weak voice of his wife, Max.

"Yes?" He said jumping up.

"Where are my babies?" Max said.

"There's going to The School to get the antidote." Fang sighed, knowing that Max didn't want to believe that.

"They can't! My Babies! I need them back!" Max said jumping up but only falling back down in pain.

"Max, please rest, they'll be safe with Sapphire around." Fang said kissing her forehead.

Max began to cry. "My Babies, MY BABIES!" she said between sobs.

Fang wiped her tears, but something was wrong with the tears, infact they weren't tears at all, they were BLOOD.

"KATIE! COME QUICK!" Fang shouted as Max passed out.

_Chapter 16_

"Sapph, Look!" Caden said pointing at a magician levating a young girl.

"Is that _Criss Angel_?" I said looking at the magician.

"No Sapph, just a wannabe Criss Angel." Deo said smiling at me, I smiled back.

"I'm tired, can we sit?" Van asked looking pooped. I said yes, we could all take a little break.

"Sapph, Popcorn!" Disney said as her tiny face lit up, she loves popcorn.

"Here's a 50, buy us all some bags." I said as Disney walked to the popcorn stand as she walked away with Caden and Mooser.

"So, I see you and Deo are dating." Van said leaning back.

"How did you..." I began.

"Disney told me, she can read minds now, like her mom." Van snickered.

Suddenly we heard a tiny scream. _Disney._ I thought as I bolted on my feet.

I saw the most terrible thing ever, Disney was in the hands of _Mitch_.

"Hello little birdies." he said putting his yellow fangs towards Disney's neck.

I ran towards her with anger, he wasn't gonna hurt anyone else I loved.

I tried to punch him in the face but he blocked it.

He laughed as he pushed me to the ground, this was it, I was gonna die.

Suddenly I saw blood come out of Mitch's fur, then he fell to the ground.

_Someone shot him._

I grabbed Disney as the shooter walked up to us.

I looked at him, he was a handsome young man.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

He smiled at me.

"Hello Sapphire, I'm your Uncle Ari."

_Chapter 17_

"WHAT?" I said in disbelief.

"I'm you're Uncle Ari." the man said.

He must have been a fraud from the School, mom said Uncle Ari was an Eraser, and _dead_!

"I don't believe this." Van said in shock.

"I think I'm gonna vomit." I said feeling sick.

"We can talk later, Erasers might be coming any minute now. Get in the car." Ari said pointing to his van.

"Sapphire, Come On!" Ari said grabbing my hand, I pushed him away.

"You're not my uncle." I said in an anger voice. "MY uncle Ari died WAY before I was born!"

Ari sighed and looked at me. "But your Uncle Ari was brought back to life again, and had the Eraser DNA removed."

I looked at him. "Prove to me you're really my Uncle!" I said.

Suddenly we heard howling.

"_Erasers_." I gasped.

"They know Mitch is in pain, and they're mad. IN THE CAR NOW!" Ari yelled as I went into the car.

I'll worry about having "Ari" prove to me he's my uncle later, right now, I have to save my mom.

_Chapter 18_

"Sapphire, are you hungry?" "Ari" asked as he pulled into the Drive-Thru at McDonalds.

"No." I lied. "Ari" frowned, but I didn't care, he couldn't be my uncle.

"I know you're confused..." "Ari" began.

"Bite Me!" I said feeling strong.

"SAPPHIRE MAXINE RIDE!" Ari yelled at me, my eyes widened, NO ONE but my family knew my middle name.

"How do you..." I trailed off, Oh My God, He WAS Ari, He WAS my uncle.

"UNCLE ARI!" I cried hugging him, he looked confused.

"I guess you believe me now." Ari said. I nodded and wipped away my tears.

"Ari, Max is dieing, Erasers have venom now, and one bit her. I need to save my mom." I told him.

"It's okay Sapph, we'll save her." Ari comforted me.

"My I take your order?" The worker asked us.

"A Gaint Family Meal!" I said in between sobs as I kept hugging Ari.

I felt like I was at Home.

_Chapter 19_

"Max has been asleep for a long time, is she, like, okay, I mean what if..." Fang blocked the tone if Nudge's blabbing, now was not the best time.

"Fang, are you alright?" Katie asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." Fang said bored.

''I hope they get back soon." Angel said stroking Celeste's fur.

"They'll be fine Angel." Iggy said putting his arm around Katie.

"I know, but I'm afraid for Disney, she's only six." Angel said looking like she was about to panic.

"Hey Angel, Speaking of Disney, you never told us who her dad is." The Gasman said.

"That's not really important now." Angel said shaking.

"What wrong, was he a jerk to you?" Katie asked.

"No." Angel said.

"Than what?" Katie asked again.

Angel sighed. "He's..." she began.

Suddenly than heard Max choking, Katie sprung into action.

_Chapter 20_

"Welcome to my house." Ari said opening the door to his house.

"DADDY!" Yelled a 4-year-old girl.

"Sapphire, Van, This is your cousin Mckenzie." Ari said picking up his daughter.

"Hello Mckenzie." said smiling at the little girl.

She smiled and dug her head into Ari's shoulder.

"So, you're married?" Van asked.

" I was." Ari answered.

"You get a divorce?" Van asked again.

Ari frowned. "Mckenzie's mom died in childbirth."

"Oh, I'm sorry to here that." Van said feeling like an idiot.

"It's alright." Ari forced a smile.

"What was her name?" I asked, curious.

"Hope." Ari smiled.

"That's a pretty name." I said.

"She was a pretty woman." Ari sighed.

I felt a tug on my pants, I looked down and saw Mckenzie.

"Do you wanna play barbies with me?" She asked sweetly.

I smiled at her. "I would love to."

_Chapter 21_

"Who you like some tea Sapphire?" Mckenzie asked me, I wondered how I got stuck playing Tea Party? It was now the 8th Wonder of the World.

"Um...Sure, just don't make it so hot like last time." I said putting out my tea cup as she poured the fake tea into the cup.

I started to "Take a sip".

"Pinky up." Mckenzie warned as I struck my pinky straight up.

Van and Deo walked into the room, Van snickered when he saw me wearing a tu-tu around my waist.

"Wow Sapph, I never knew you wanted to be a Ballerina THAT badly!" Van laughed.

"Shut Up." I hissed shooting him an evil glare.

"Hey Mckenzie, can I have some tea?" Deo asked.

"NO!" Mckenzie snapped at him.

"Why not?" Deo and Van asked at the same time.

"Because,NO BOYS ALLOWED! NOW LEAVE!" Mckenzie said throwing her stuffed animals at Deo and Van.

I took my cup and started laughing, she was like me, Sweet at first but With A LOT of Spice later.

_Chapter 22_

I swore that after HOURS of playing with Mckenzie, I was going to pass out.

"Sapphire, can we..." Mckenzie began.

"Mckenzie, I'm sorry, but I'm Too Tired, why don't you go draw a picture?" I suggested as I fell on the couch.

Mckenzie's smile dissapeared. "Do you hate me?" she asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, No. Mckenzie, I lve you it's just..." I began as she started to cry.

"I...*sniff*...Just wanna...*sniff*...friend!" Mckenzie said between sobs.

"Mckenzie, I am your friend." I told her wiping her tears.

"You are?" Mckenzie said smiling.

"Yes, why don't you go draw a picture of our friendship!" I said.

"Okay!" Mckenziesaid going into the other room.

I sighed and rested my head on the pillow.

I loved little kids, but I don't think I ever wanted to take care of one.

How could my mom handle it?

MY MOM! I had to help her! We had to leave soon.

_Chapter 23_

"Bye Ari, see you soon." I called behind me as I flew into the air, it was nice of him to understand that we had to leave, but he did give one VERY useful thing.

It seems the Erasers have tiny microchips in them now and with the device Ari gave me, I can send shock waves into them that will paralze them for two hours.

"Hey, Look up ahead." Van called out.

"Is that..." Caden Began.

"It is." Deo told her.

It was The School, we'd made it.

_Chapter 24_

"So, how are we gonna get in Sapph?" Van looked at me with a "You didn't think this through, Did you?" look.

"Well, we, um...crap." I sighed, I tried to channel in my inner mom.

"Hey, What's that?" Disney asked pointing at a shoot that was letting out garbage, that's when the idea hit me.

"We'll crawl up the dumpster shoot." I yelled glowing with pride.

"_What?_" Caden said, if you know Caden as well as I do you'll know she's little miss I-can't-get-dirty-or-else-I'll-go-into-a-murderous-ramage.

"Come on Caden, for Max, the only one who was brave enough to teach us how to fly." Deo said to his little sister.

Caden sighed. "I guess I'll have to deal with it."

I smiled. "Good, now let's do this."

We began to spy-run over to the dumpster shoot.

"EW! IT STINKS!" Mooser said coering his nose, Caden looked like she was gonna vomit.

"God, where's the Fabreeze?" Van said sounded funny because he pinched his nose together.

"On the count of three. One, Two, THREE!" I yelled as we took our wings out and flapped up the shoot.

_Chapter 25_

I know I've been threw a lot of crap in these past days, but this by far was the worst.

"EWWW! I smell like spoiled milk!" Caden whined.

" I don't smell it." Mooser said.

"That's because you stink ALL the time." Deo said.

"Okay guys, I now we stink, but let's go." I said opening the door that lead out of the dumpster room.

We walked through the halls, it was strangely quiet.

"Where is everyone?" Caden asked.

"What's the day today?" Van asked.

"July 4th, why?" I asked my brother.

"Look." He said pointing to a reminder on a bulletboard.

It said: REMEMBER, WE'RE CLOSED FOR THE FOURTH OF JULY, SO REST UP AND ENJOY YOUR FREE DAY!

"Aahh." I said, perfect, no whitecoats around.

Suddenly we heard crying in one of the rooms, I went on alert.

"Is it a whitecoat?" Caden asked, looking scared.

Deo looked into the room, his eyes wide in shock.

"No, it's a...teenage girl." he said.

I was about to say something when Disney burst in the girl's room.

"Disney!" I yelled running after her.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you, I promise." Disney said hugging the girl.

She was a pretty girl, she had perfect tan skin, beautiful hazel eyes,Shiny Straight Brown Hair, and a seemingly perfect body.

"You don't know what they did to me!" The girl said between sobs.

"What's your name? and what did they do to you?" I asked.

She looked at me. "My name is Sari (Pronounced Sir I) Martin, and they inpregnanted me with an Eraser, and I'm only 16!" She began to cry.

I couldn't believe it, a beautiful 16-year-old girl who was cursed with being pregnant with an evil Eraser, I was horrified.

_Chapter 26_

I shouldn't have done this, My parents and the rest of the flock would get mad, but I couldn't let Sari stay here, she deserved her freedom.

Disney was so happy when I told them we were taking Sari back home with us, Van was the only one to protested, but we all ignored him, as always.

"Thank You." Sari said as she led us to the room she believe had the antidote we were looking for.

"I'm hungry, is there any food around here?" Mooser asked.

"There's a box of popcorn in the kitchen, make some for all of us." Sari said directing Mooser to the kitchen, The rest of us went into the room.

"Look at this place, It's huge!" Caden looking around with a bit of delight on her face. I don't know what the flock complained about, this place seemed cool, but then again we were lucky enough to have never been experimented on.

Suddenly we heard Disney Screamed, I looked at her.

"We had company." She said in a _Twilight Zone_ voice.

"GUYS, GRAB THE ANTIDOTE NOW!" I yelled as Deo, Caden, and Van grabbed the antidote and needles.

"Well. Well, who do we have hear." Said my enemy's voice.

I turned around, I saw Mitch holding Disney between his hairy arms.

_Chapter 27_

"Drop her." I hissed at Mitch.

"Ooh, I'm so scared, what are you gonna do little birdie?" Mitch asked.

I grinned.

"This!" I said pulling out the shock device Ari had given me. I hit the button, Mitch screamed and fell to the grund, paralyzed.

"Thank you Uncle Ari." I said kissing the device and grabbing Disney as we ran to the others.

"That was a close one, you guys okay?" Deo asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." I panted.

Suddenly we hear Sari screamed, More Erasers coming our way, I pressed the button, nothing happened.

"Why won't it work?" I said, then I remembered, Ari said you could only be able to shock an Eraser once every hour, CRAP!

"Thank God for Plan B!" Deo said pulling out one of his bombs, I grinned.

"Out the Dumpster shoot, NOW!" I yelled grabbing Sari.

Deo was setting up the bomb, his mom was a little upset when he said he liked making bombs, but his dad couldn't have been more pleased.

"Red wire, here! Done!" Deo said setting the bomb in about 4 minutes, _3:59, 3:58..._

"Hello little birdie.: An Eraser said jumping out at Deo, he struggled to get away. _3:30, 3:29..._

Deo punched the Eraser in the face and race as fast as he could, but another Eraser jumped at him, where was the rest of The New Flock when he needed them?

"Get Off Me!" Deo yelled punched the Eraser kicked him in the rib. _2:00, 1:59, 1:58..._

Deo ran dodging more Erasers before the bomb went off.

He was almost there, he would make it, he would...suddenly one more Eraser jumped out.

"Oh, Come On!" Deo sighed. He punched and kicked the Eraser, the Eraser dodged it.

The Eraser laughed and threw Deo to the wall, _10, 9, 8..._

Deo ran to the Dumpster room and slammmed the door in the Erasers face.

_3, 2, 1, 0._

_BOOM!_

I turned to the School, my eyes wide.

"DEO!" I screamed bursting into tears, Caden did too.

I hugged Caden.

He couldn't be dead, I wouldn't believe it.

"I'm so sorry guys." Van said patting our backs.

Caden's older brother and my love was...gone.

_Chapter 28_

Strangely, I was the first one asleep, I'd been crying all day wih Caden about Deo's Death, I had just told him I loved him, and he blew himself up.

I was in my dreamland again that looked like the music video for "Walking On Air" by Kerli.

"Sapphire!"Said The little girl, June.

"I'm not in the mood." I sighed, she looked at me.

"I don't see why you're so sad, Deo didn't die or anything." June said braided her doll's hair.

I cried, "Deo IS dead!"

June smiled. "That's what we all asume, but did you ever go back to the School to check?" June said, fading away.

I woke up, It was pitch black and the others were asleep, I would be back before they woke up.

_Chapter 29_

That was the biggest bomb he'd ever made, and it worked perfectly, even if it had almost killed him.

Deo stood up, his left leg hurt a little, but no biggie.

He snapped out his wings, no damage.

Deo looked around and saw about 23 dead Eraser bodies, Including Mitch, he thanked God he wasn't one of them.

_I wonder how far they are from here?_ Deo thought as he walked away, he'd been knocked out for hours, hopely the rest of the guys (and girls) didn't think he was dead.

Deo sprang into the air, his wings ached, but he'd have to deal with it.

Deo flew as fast as he could in the cold night, hopely he would see everyone again.

_Chapter 30_

I'd been flying for about 2 or 3 hours and it was almost the crack of dawn, I was getting sleepy. I was begining to believe that the little girl in my dream was wrong, but then again she could be right.

Maybe if I close my eyes for a second I'd be fine...just a second.

Deo was still flying, his wings ached and needed to rest, but he had to get back to Sapphire, Thinking of Sapphire was what kept him from giving up.

Suddenly, see could barely see something in the dim light sky, It was a girl with pitch black wings, It was Sapphire!

"SAPPH! SAPPH!" Deo chimed happily, but she wasn't responding back.

"SAPPH?" Deo called again, suddenly Sapphire began to fall fast.

"SAPPH!" Deo yelled as he fell to her.

I tried to open my eyes, but wind was stinging them, I was falling, why did I have to listen to the dream girl?

"SAPPH!" I heard a familar voice yell.

Could it be?

"DEO!" I weakly yelled.

Deo heard Sapphire yell his name, he fell faster.

"SAPPH, I'M HERE!" He yelled so close to her, he grabbed her arm tightly and carried her to a near by meadow.

Deo dropped next to her.

I opened my eyes quickly, I looked around, I was in a meadow, I looked down...

"DEO!" I yelled happily as I hugged him.

"Hey, what I miss?" He teased.

"I thought you were DEAD!" I said starting to cry, he wiped my tears and kissed me.

"I'm not ready to die on you yet." he said smiling.

I hugged and kissed him, I never wanted this moment to end.

_Chapter 31_

"DEO!" Caden yelled when she saw Deo and I come into sight. She jumped up and hugged him.

"Hey Caden, what did I miss?" Deo said saracasticly as Caden held onto her brother tightly.

Suddenly Sari gasped, her hands on her stomach, I swear to God that baby can't come now!

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"The baby kicked me." She sighd, Caden, Disney, and I ran over to feel, the boys just rolled ther eyes.

"Um...Girls? We should get going." Van interupted.

"He's right, we need to get to me mom." I said snapping out my wings,the others did too, Van and Deo kicked up Sari and carried her as we flew.

It was great to have Deo back.

_Chapter 32_

It had been 3 weeks since Fang had sent his kids to get the antidote, but it seemed Max was dieing faster than Katie had thought.

"She's still asleep." Katie said coming out of Max's room.

"She always is." Fang sighed. Katie patted his back.

"They'll make it back in time Fang, I believe in them." Katie encouraged.

Fang flashed a quick smile, he really hoped Katie was right.

I was beginning to miss my parents, I almost cried that night. we were almost home, just a few more miles to fly. Deo said that he'd blown the School to bits, Mooser had high-fived him, I grinned.

"Sapph?" Sari asked, I turned around.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"Umm...How did you get wings?" She asked.

I told her my mom's story about the expirements they went through as kids.

"Wow." She said.

"Yeah. I said as I fell asleep.

"THIS IS A DIASTER!" A man yelled looking at the School that had been blown to pieces.

"We didn't know, we're so sorry Mr. B..." A whitecoat said getting cut off.

"This building cost millions of dollars, and some Bird Kids blew it up!" The Angry man yelled.

"We'll find them sir." The whitecoat said.

Jeb turned to the whitecoat and said "You better."

_Chapter 33_

Max had been asleep for three days straight, she had woken up two hours ago for food. She knew she was slowing dieing, she didn't care, her first thought was of her kids.

_Where are my kids?_ Max asked.

_They will be back shortly. Trust me._ The Voice popped in.

Over time Max had learned to accept the Voice that seemed to never leave, though she feared her children may inherit it.

_They might and they might not._ The Voice said.

Max rolled her eyes and coughed, stupid Eraser venom.

_Max, accept your enemies._ The Voice said.

_You know I try._ Max said, she coughed again.

_Rest Max, you need to be strong for when the kids come back._ The Voice said, Max's hopes shot up.

_They're alive?_ Max yelled in her head.

_Of course they are, They have Sapphire with them._ The Voice said.

_I know._ Max said.

_Sapphire is a strong leader like you Max._ The Voice said.

Max smiled. _I couldn't agree more._

_Chapter 34_

"I'm tired." Mooser whined as we flew over Lake Erie.

"Trying being pregnant with an Eraser." Sari whined back to him, Mooser was silent.

"We're almost home." I called to them, happy that after about...ummm...a month I would see my mom again. Hopely alive.

"IN COMING!" Van suddenly yelled as I heard gunshots.

I turned around, I saw a whitecoat in a helicopter shooting at us, who just shot straight passed Caden.

"SPLIT UP!" I screamed as the helicopter got closer.

I flew 10 feet away from Van when suddenly I saw him go down.

"VAN!" I screamed diving after my brother.

"SAPPHIRE!" Van said, I turned just as a net fell on me.

"I GOT HER! I GOT HER!" The whitecoat said excited.

I saw Deo and Van fly towards me, I waved my hand telling them to leave.

"JUST GET THE ANTIDOTE TO MY MOM, I'LL BE FINE!" I yelled, they nodded sadly and flew back to the group.

I watched them disappear from my net, I was never gonna see them again.

_Chapter 35_

I woke up in a strange place.

If you're wondering why I was asleep, well it was because I was stuck in a helicopter for 2 hours with nothing to do!

And wouldn't you have done the same?

That's what I thought!

I tired to move myself, I couldn't move a lot, what the hello kitty? (Random, I know.)

I looked around, HOLY CRAP!

I was in a cage!

I tried to find a way out, there was none.

"World Wide Epic Fail." I sighed putting my head on the cage.

Suddenly I heard foot steps, a shiver ran up my spine.

"Hello there, haven't seen you around here before." A whitecoat said, grinning at me.

I spit in his face, that made him angry.

"You little brat!" He said trying to grab me.

"Dr. O'Dare! Leave it alone!" yelled the lead whitecoat.

IT! Since when was I an IT!

"Last time I checked, I was a girl. Wanna see for yourself? Just to be sure?" I said sarcasticly.

The lead whitecoat frowned.

"Anyway, Dr. Batchelder is ready to see HER!" the lead whitecoat said, pointing at me.

Batchelder.

It sounded familar, but I couldn't put my tongue on it.

Suddenly my cage opened and the whitecoats dragged me out.

"LET ME GO YOU STUPID NERDS!" I yelled as they threw me into a room with a strange man.

I looked at him, then I realized where I had heard the name Batchelder before.

It was him!

It was Jeb Batchelder, the bad whitecoat gone good then gone bad again, the man my mother once trusted but was betrayed by, my Grandfather.

"Hello Sapphire." Jeb grinned at me.

_Chapter 36_

Van ran as fast as he could to the house, he had made it home, but without his sister.

"I got the antidote!" Van yelled as he ran through the door.

"Katie, they're back!" Fang yelled taking the antidote from his son.

"Good, Fang, get the IV ready!" Katie yelled taking the antidote and running into Max's room.

"Ready?" Fang said keeping an eye on Max's heartbeats.

"Ready as we'll very be." Katie said sending the antidote into the IV the was connected to Max.

"Van! You're back!" Max whisper-yelled.

"Yep, we're all almost here." Van sighed.

"What do you mean son?" Fang asked looking at Van.

"Sapphire didn't make it, she was captured by some whitecoats." Van sighed again.

"What?" Max and Fang said together.

"They found us, and they got Sapphire, we tried to go after her, but she told us to go and help you mom." Van said.

Max looked like she was ready to kill someone.

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY BABIES!" Max said in her angry voice, she made two fists, Fang and Van smiled, Max was back.

_Chapter 37_

"Come on Sapphire, please eat something." Jeb asked me looking at the plate of food infront of me.

_Why? So I can be big and strong for when you start testing on me?_ I thought to myself.

"That's a good girl Sapphire, Starve yourself, that should show HIM who's boss?" said a familar little girl voice, and it wasn't Disney, trust me on that.

I turned around, It was June, The little girl from my dreams.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered super quitely to her.

"Making sure you don't kill yourself, you're needed Sapphire, just eat something!" June said stroking her stuffed bunny.

"NO!" I whispered again.

"Fine, go ahead and kill yourself, Never see your mom and dad and brother AND boyfriend again." June said, grinning, Ooh I swear to god that if that little girl was real, my arms would be around her neck in a heartbeat.

"Fine Jeb, I'll eat your Prision Food." I said grabbing a biscuit.

"Wonderful, you're not as difficult as your mother was." Jeb smiled.

"No, I'm worse!" I yelled throwing the biscuit right in Jeb's face.

He started to swear up a strom, I grinned.

_Sapphire: 1, Jeb: 0_

I saw June shake her head.

"You shouldn't have done that." June said as Jeb grabbed my arm.

"You're coming with me." Jeb said mad.

"NO! Let go of me!" I screamed.

Suddenly I heard the ceiling break, Jeb and I turned around.

I smiled the biggest smile I ever smiled in my entire life.

_Chapter 38_

"_Mom!_" I said breaking into tears.

"_Dad_,_Van_!" I said, Now in tears.

They had come for me, they had found me, they were ready to kick some Butt!

"Let go of my baby!" Max yelled, snapping her wings out in fury.

"Max, sweetie, It's great to see you again." Jeb mused as he walked other, still holding me, to Max.

"Don't you _Sweetie_ me Jeb!" Max snarled, ready to pounce at any given moment.

Jeb grinned. "I see you've come for this." Jeb shook me hard.

"Give her to me..._NOW_!" Max snarled again, Jeb grinned, releasing me slowly.

Finally he dropped me and I ran to my mom, looking like a frightened little girl who thought she'd just seen the Boogeyman.

"I missed you guys so much." I said hugging my parents...and brother.

"Want a nice little reunion." Said the voice of an Eraser.

THAT JERK!

Jeb had sent the Erasers to attack us, but I was ready, with my family with me I knew I wouldn't fail.

"Ready?" Max grinned to me.

"Oh yeah." I grinned back.

"On The count of three!" Max Said. "ONE!"

Without waiting for two and three, Max, Fang, Van and I attacked the four Erasers.

Within about 10 minutes, we'd kicked some Eraser butt and flown out of where we were.

"Glad to have you back Sapphire." Max smiled at me.

"It's good to be back." I said flying closer to my mom.

The Ride family was back together, Max, Fang, Van, and I flew back home.

_Chapter 39_

"You're back!" Nudge said hugging me.

"Then I guess she can explain the pregnant girl." Katie said, pointing to Sari.

"Oh, Her? That's Sari. She's 16, The School impregnanted her with an Eraser." I said, calmly.

"_Whaaat?_" Everyone, except us kids, said in shock.

"Yep. She's the mommy of killer." I said, smiling.

"Oh yeah, that's really something you want to tell an expecting mother." Sari frowned.

"Did you give her an ultrasound?" Iggy asked his wife.

"I was after dinner." Katie said smiling at Iggy.

"Anyone wish to say grace?" Fang teased us.

"NO!" Everyone yelled, laughing a bit.

"Okay Then, Dig in." Max said kissing Fang, I gagged.

"Get a room." I said to my parents, they laughed.

"I remember when they were 14, it took them a long time to admit that they liked each other." Iggy said taking some chicken.

"Iggy, shut up!" Fang said, Iggy laughed.

I smiled.

Just like what Dorthony said at the end of _The Wizard of Oz_:

There's no place like home.

_Chapter 40_

"Oh, I see the baby right there." Katie said looking at Sari's baby through the ultrasound.

"When will it come?" Sari asked looking at the fetus.

"Well, It takes 4 months for an Eraser to grow inside a woman, and that's how long it looks to be growing, so you should be having the baby soon." Katie smiled.

Sari smiled back, she didn't care that she was having a killer, she was happy she was having a baby.

"Wait, hang on a sec." Katie said with a serious look on her face.

"What? What's wrong with my baby?" Sari said, scared.

"Nothing, It's just that, the way it's facing..." Katie said, trailing off.

"What? Tell me please!" Sari said, tears forming in her eyes.

"The baby will kill you when it's being born, I'm so sorry Sari." Katie said with a sad look on her face.

So that was it, her baby was gonna kill her when it was born.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take, for the baby." Sari finally said.

Katie weakly smiled at her.

"You're a strong and brave woman Sari, you really are." Katie said.

Sari smiled, it was good to hear that for once someone believed in her.

_Chapter 41_

"Deo, knock it off you perv!" I giggled as Deo kissed me.

"I'm sorry, you're just so pretty." Deo said kissing me again.

I loved having Deo as my boyfriend, if you got past how much of a perv he could be, he was a really sweet guy.

"I love you so much." he said pushing me against the wall.

"I love you too." I said kissing him.

I was so happy, My mom was fine and Deo liked me back.

It seemed like we'd been kissing forever, I was in la la land.

Kissing Deo was making me dizzy, but I ignored it.

"I love you." Deo said kissing me again.

"Aww, isn't this a sweet sight." said the voice of my mom, Max.

"Yes, I agree." said the voice of my dad, Fang.

_Oh Crap._

"Hi mom. Hi dad." I said breaking my lips away from Deo's.

"We need to talk, Now!" Max said dragging me away from Deo.

My dad was shooting an evil glare at Deo.

_Please don't kill him dad._ I thought as my mom dragged me into her room.

"What were you doing Sapphire?" Max yelled at me.

"Kissing my boyfriend." I said to her.

"Oh yeah, that's how it starts." Max yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Just because I can't read minds like Angel can doesn't mean I don't know what that boy was thinking!" Max yelled again.

"Mom, I don't you what you're talking about." I told her.

"Sapphire, you're too young to have a baby!" Max yelled, stunning me.

"MOM! Oh My God! We weren't going to do it!" I told her.

"Yeah right, that's what that boy was planning on doing." Max yelled, really mad.

"What?" I had to ask.

"He's the spawn of Iggy! Lord knows what dirty things he thinks in his head!" Max yelled.

"Okay, I'm done talking about this. Deo and I were just kissing and nothing else, I swear on the life of my baby." I shouldn't have said that, I really shouldn't have.

"I'M TOO LATE! HE ALREADY PUT HIS SEED INSIDE YOU! WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG AS A MOTHER?" Max said with tears in her eyes.

"Mom! I'm Not pregnant! I'm still a virgin!" I told her.

"You are not allowed to see him again!" Max yelled to me.

"What? No Mom! I can see Deo as much as I want, No one stopped you and dad froming being together so you can't stop me and Deo from being together. We'll run away together and never come back if it's the only way we can be in love!" I said with tears in my eyes.

I walked out of the room and ran into the bathroom.

This was a hot shower time.

_Chapter 42_

That night I Iayed in my bed awake and in pain.

I was so mad at my mom for what she said to me.

No one stopped her and my dad from being together, so why does she think she can stop me and Deo?

Suddenly I heard a knock on my window, I looked up.

"Deo!" I whispered as I let him in.

"Hey Sapph, what did you what to say to me?" He asked.

"We're running away, so that we can be together." I told him.

He smiled at me.

"Where are we gonna go?" Deo asked me.

"To my Uncle Ari's." I told him.

"Cool." He said snapping out his wings.

I copied him and we flew out into the moonlight, together and happy.

Max woke that morning ready for Sapphire to say she was sorry for how she acted the night before.

"Morning every..." Max began as she saw Katie crying.

"Why, Why?" Katie said between sobs as Iggy comforted her.

"What happened?" Max asked Katie.

"Deo and Sapphire ran away." Katie cried.

"What?" Max said with tears in her eyes.

"Where would they go?" Fang asked.

"I have an idea." Van said walking over to his parents.

"Where?" Max asked her son.

"Back to Uncle Ari's." Van said.

"ARI IS ALIVE?" Angel and Max said at the same time, with tears in their eyes.

"Angel, why do you care about Ari being alive?" the Gasman asked his sister.

"Because...Ari is...Disney's dad." Angel sighed.

"_What?_" Everyone was in shocked.

_Chapter 43_

"More Tea?" Mckenzie asked me.

"Sure." I said as she "poured" tea into my cup.

Uncle Ari smiled at us then returned to his newspaper.

"Hey Ari, where's the food?" Deo asked raiding the ridge.

"There should be some Hot Pockets in the freezer." Ari said to Deo.

"Found them. How many do you what Sapphire?" Deo asked me.

"Four please." I said.

It was awesome that Ari took Deo and I in, even though I knew we'd return home soon.

Finally the Hot Pockects were done, know what I did? I ate them, epic I know.

"You sure you remember where Ari lives?" Max asked her son.

"Yes Mom." Van sighed.

Max, Fang, Van, Iggy, Angel, and Disney had been flying for three hours to go get Sapphire and Deo.

"I still can't believe Ari is Disney's dad, why didn't you tell us?" Iggy asked Angel.

"I don't know, I was nervous I guess." Angel sighed.

"Wait, you never told us how you found Ari." Van said.

"Well, six years ago, I was out getting us food, at the store I ended up bumping into Ari. I went back to his house. We talked and he admitted that he had a crush on me. Then we kissed and...well...you know what happened next. Then I left and came back. Three days later I found out I was pregnant with Disney. I flew back to tell Ari, but then I saw him with another woman who he loved with all his heart. I was heart broken, so I came back home and nine months later I had Disney." Angel smiled at her daughter.

"It's okay Angel, will still love you." Max said hoping Angel, the others joined in.

Brigid lowered her binoculars.

"Enjoy that hug Max, It shall be your last." She said with a grin.

CHAPTER 44

"I'm so bored." Caden whined.

"I know, me too." Mooser sighed.

Caden and Mooser had done everyone to be not bored, they had a 3 minute staring contest, put mentos in soda and watch it spray everything (which Katie was mad about), and they had just finished their epic game of Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"How about you clean your room?" Katie suggested.

"Mom, we're looking for something _Fun_ to do." Caden rolled eyes as she spoke.

"Oh!" Sari said in shock.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked.

"It kicked me." Sari smiled.

"Awww!" Caden said in a high-pitched voice, Mooser stuck his tongue out.

Caden couldn't wait to have her own kids, but she knew she had to wait a couple of years which made her upset.

I, Sapphire Maxine Ride, will never have kids, Never ever.

Okay, you might think I'm over reacting when I say this but, Mckenzie is the most annoying little girl ever!

Every five seconds she asked me to play with her and have tea parties, It was terrible, trust me on this.

"Sapphire...can you play Barbies with me?" Mckenzie asked me.

"Can't Deo or your dad play with you?" I asked her.

"No! Boys can't do girl stuff!" Mckenzie said.

Ever meet a sexist 4-year-old?

I have, she's my cousin.

I sighed. "Fine."

Mckenzie's tiny face lit up.

I change my mind, maybe I will have a kid someday.

"Dr. Dwyer, is this really something we need to do?" Dr. Madden asked his boss.

"Yes Dr. Madden, Destory Maximum Ride and her children." Brigid said to Dr. Madden.

"But Dr. Dwyer, that was what? 18 years ago? You have to drop it, and besides, he was too young for you." Dr. Madden protested.

"Things have changed Dr. Madden, Things have changed." Brigid said.

Brigid turned her attention to the monator that showed Max's daughter playing with a little girl.

"Bye Bye Birdie." Brigid said with an evil grin on her face.

CHAPTER 45

I sounding heard the sounds of banging on the door.

"OPEN UP! WE'RE HERE FOR THE BOY AND THE GIRL!" a man yelled.

"Out the window, NOW!" Ari yelled at us as he grabbed Mckenzie and took her to the cellar.

Deo and I flew out the window only to have a net thrown on us.

"WE GOT THEM! WE GOT THEM!" One of the men yelled.

"Throw them in the back with Dr. Dwyer!" the second man yelled.

Dr. Dwyer?

I think I've heard that name before.

Before I could asked who that was Deo and I were thrown in the back of the car.

"Hello There." A woman said grinning at me.

Suddenly I remembered her.

She was the woman who the jealous when my dad chose my mom over her.

Suddenly there was a bang at the car's back door.

Van and Disney!

Van tried to break open the door.

"They saw us, they're happy." Disney said reading Deo and Sapphire's minds.

"A little help please?" Van askee.

Disney flew over and helped Van.

The doors flew open.

"That's my sister and Friend you have!" Van yelled punching one of the men.

Suddenly the doors flew shut.

They were trapped.

"Van!" Disney screamed as she got tazered.

"Dis..." Van said as he got drugged.

This was it, we were doomed.

Disney curled up to me crying.

"Sapphire, It hurts." Disney cried as I rubbed the spot where they tazered her.

"I know." I sighed as the car drove away.

CHAPTER 46

"OW! Can you be gentle please?" I yelled as a man throw us into a prison cell like room.

"CADEN!" Deo yelled as the rest of us turned.

"DEO!" Caden yelled to her older brother, still huddled in a corner with Mooser.

"How'd you to get here?" Van asked looking at Caden and Mooser.

"We were just taken right out of the house, just like that." Caden said.

"Well, I'm just glad we're all together." I said trying to rise everyone's spirits.

Suddenly the Metal doors opened and a young man walked in.

"Hello there, I'm Dr. Madden, I need to ask you some questions." The doctor said.

Oh, this should be interesting.

"Okay, First is first, names." Dr. Madden said looking at us.

"You, First." he said pointing at Deo. "First name?"

"Dave." Deo said.

"Middle Name?" Dr. Madden asked.

"Matthews." Deo said.

"Last name?" Dr. Madden asked.

"Band." Deo grinned.

"So your name is Dave Matthews Band?" Dr. Madden asked confused.

"Yep." Deo smiled.

"Okay then, your name." Dr. Madden pointed at me.

"Carolinia Liar." I smiled.

"Your Name?" Dr. Madden pointed at Van.

"Van Halen." Van said casually.

"Your Name?" Dr. Madden pointed at Disney.

"Pearl Jam." Disney smiled her sweet little smile.

"Your Name?" Dr. Madden pointed at Mooser.

"Judas Priest." Mooser said.

"And lastly, Your Name." Dr. Madden said pointing at Caden.

"MEATLOAF!" Caden yelled.

We all burst out laughing.

"Okay, I'll take this informantion back to Dr. Dwyer." Dr. Madden said leaving us.

As soon as he left I started high-fiving everyone.

This was just getting good, or bad.

I don't know I was laughing too hard to figure out which one it was.

CHAPTER 47

"They have gone too far this time!" Max hissed with tears in her eyes.

"They can experiment on us all they want, but they will NOT hurt my babies!" Max hissed again.

"Max, calm down." Max's half brother, Ari, whispered.

"Max, we'll get them back, we always do." Fang said to his wife.

Max smiled at Fang, he was right in that annoying way of his.

"Tommorow, we go and look for the kids, get a good night sleep guys." Max told her flock.

"Man, I never though Prison food would taste so good!" Mooser said eating his 3rd row of food.

"Mooser, all food is good to you." I sighed taking a bite of my food.

"I want out of here, I just wanna go home, take a shower, and watch a funny movie while wearing a snuggie!" Caden yelled.

"Well you're in luck." Deo grinned.

"You got it?" Mooser asked Deo.

"Oh yeah, I got it." Deo smiled.

"Deo, did you bring a bomb?" Van sighed.

"Of course he did, he's the spawn of Iggy." I smiled.

_BOOM!_

"Come on, up and away!" I yelled after the bomb went off.

"STOP THEM!" I heard Dr. Dwyer's voice.

Suddenly we were stopped by a circle of guards...Crap.

"Now what?" I said, hating to admit that I didn't know what to do.

CHAPTER 48

"Oh Crap." Was the first thing out of Caden's mouth.

"Sapphire, I'm scared." Disney said holding on to me.

"It's gonna be okay." I said to her, not sure what was about to happen.

The guards grinned and grabbed their tazers, Disney got more scared.

"Get back to your cells kids." One of the guards smirked at me.

"Bite Me!" I said to him with was not a smart thing to do.

"SAPPHIRE!" Deo yelled running over to me as the guard tazered me.

I dropped to the ground, about to cry in pain.

"Now, back to your cells!" The guard yelled at us again.

We started to head back when suddenly the roof broke and Max, Fang, Iggy, Angel and Uncle Ari came down.

"MOM!" I whisper yelled.

She looked at me, upset that I was in pain.

"No one messes with MY babies!" Max yelled taking out five of the guards.

Suddenly we all started to fight.

"Iggy, behind you!" I yelled taking out four guards.

Suddenly I felt someone grab me, it was Brigid!

"No one move, or the girl gets it!" She said holding a gun to my head.

"Go ahead, you're gonna kill me anyway." I said.

"Brigid Dwyer..." Max said to her.

"Ah Max...Long time no see." Brigid smirked.

"Want do you want?" Fang asked her.

"Us to be together." Brigid Smirked.

"That was just a stupid crush, It meant nothing. " Fang hissed.

"Well, That's to bad, because we're gonna be together, but first, I have to get rid of Your wife and kids." Brigid smirked.

_Crazy Woman Alert!_

"No you wouldn't." Fang hissed.

"Yes I will!" Brigid said taking her gun and shot me in the stomach.

"SAPPHIRE!" I heard someone say my name before I blacked out.

CHAPTER 49

I, Sapphire Maxine Ride, am dead...I think.

I was in a dream world with June, the creepy little girl who only I can see.

"Hello Sapphire." June smiled at me.

"Um...hi." I said confused. "I am dead?"

"No." June said to me.

"Okay, what's up?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"I need to tell you about your destiny." June said in a serious tone.

"What?" I asked.

"You have to help save the world, Itex is re-building themselves. They are going to bring back the By-Half Plan, only this time they are targeting kids. They want to destory the "Old" Future and bring forth a "New" Future." June said to me.

"How do I stop them?" I asked her.

"You have to kill their leader, Brigid Dwyer." She said as she faded away.

"SAPPHIRE!" I heard someone yell my name as I woke up.

"What?" I asked.

"She's alive, come on, we gotta go." Said Deo's voice as he picked me up.

"No, I have to get rid of someone first." I said pushing him aside.

I limped over to Brigid, angry as heck.

"Sapphire, what are you doing?" My mom asked me as I walked over to her and Brigid.

"Taking out the enemy." I said looking at Brigid.

Brigid grinned at me.

"This should be fun." She said.

All of a sudden I punched her in the face.

"You little Bi..." She began as I punched her again, I was on a roll.

"YOU...STAY...AWAY...FROM...US!" I said punching her again.

"Sapphire, stop." Max said stopping me.

"What?" I looked at my mom.

"Look." She pointed at Brigid's dead body.

"Holy Crap." I sighed.

I had killed Brigid Dwyer, and I had saved the world.

What a day.

CHAPTER 50

"DEO, CADEN!" Katie yelled grabbing a hold of her kids.

"Hi mom, what's up?" Caden said casually.

"I've been worried sick about you too, but you're home now and that's all that matters." Katie said hugging her kids tightier.

"Ow! Mom, you're killing me!" Deo managed to say.

I smiled at them, then turned to my parents and brother.

"Thanks for saving our butts." I said to my parents.

"No Problem." my dad, Fang, said cracking a quick grin.

My mom, Max, just smiled.

"Where's Angel?" Nudge asked.

"She stayed behind, she's talking with Ari." Iggy told her.

"Um...Guys!" Sari's voice echoed from the halls.

"What is it?" Katie said.

"I think my water just broke!" Sari answered in a nervous voice.

As soon as Sari said that, Katie sprung into action.

"Nudge, get my supplies." Katie said rushing over to Sari.

"What's happening?" Disney asked me.

"Sari is having her baby." I told.

"Oh." Disney sighed.

"Sari, Push!" Katie commanded.

Sari did as she was told, her mom said childbirth was easy, it wasn't.

"Sari, it's okay." She heard Max say.

"Sari, push again!" Katie said again.

Sari listened and did as she was told.

"You're doing great." Max smiled.

Sari smiled back, suddenly things turned bad.

"Her heart is slowing down!" Nudge yelled looked at the monitors.

"Sari, stay with us sweetie!" Max said shaking her.

"I just need one more push!" Katie said.

With all that she had left, Sari pushed and heard a baby start to cry.

"It's a boy!" Katie said showing Sari her son.

"My...baby...I love you..." Sari smiled at her son and closed her eyes so she could finally rest.

"What happened mom?" I asked my mom asked she walked out of the bedroom.

"Sari is dead." Max forced herself to say.

"What?" I said in shock.

"She died in childbirth. She had a son." Max said again sitting next to my dad.

Caden and Disney were now in tears, I was about to do the same.

I admit that I didn't know Sari very well, but in the short time I did know her she was a really cool person.

She had a pretty normal life until the School kidnapped her and impregnanted her with an Eraser baby.

"What do we do now?" Mooser asked.

"We have a proper funeral for Sari." Fang answered.

"What about the baby?" Gazzy asked.

"We'll all help take care of him." Max answered.

"But we know nothing about rising an Eraser, I mean, he doesn't have a name!" Iggy protested.

"I got a name for him." Katie said walking out holding the baby.

"Katie, put that thing down!" Iggy said to his wife.

"No, he's kinda sweet." Katie said as the baby pulled her hair.

Nudge gasped at the baby's strength.

"Ow. Strong, but Sweet. Ow." Katie said taking her hair out of the baby's hands.

"What name did you come up for him?" Fang asked.

"Isaac." Katie said.

"Why Isaac?" Gazzy asked.

"It's a Biblical thing." Katie simply said.

"Hello Isaac." Nudge said smiling at the baby.

Isaac turned around and smiled at all of us.

"Katie was right, he was sweet." I said tickling his tummy.

"Sapphire, be careful." Max urged.

"I will." I said as Isaac giggled.

Suddenly he grabbed my finger and smiled.

This was the start of a lovely friendship.

CHAPTER 51

That night we held a funeral for Sari, I don't wanna get to detailed, It was so sad.

We buried her next to Total, the flock's once talking dog.

Ari, Angel, and Mckenzie joined us, it seemed like Ari and Angel were dating and might get married.

After my dad said a few things, we all went up to Sari's grave and put some flowers down.

"Bye Sari, we'll miss you." Disney said putting down some wild flowers.

"Seeya soon Sari." Deo said.

"Goodbye." Caden said as she started to cry.

"Hope you find peace." Mooser said.

"Bye Sari, I wish I knew you better." Van sighed putting a rose down on Sari's grave.

I saw an expression on Van's face that I've never seen before: Sadness.

After he put the rose on Sari's grave he ran into the woods, I ran after him.

"Van, wait up!" I yelled at my brother.

"Leave me alone!" Van yelled back.

I was finally able to stop Van by tripping him.

"What was that for?" Van asked getting off the ground.

"Tell me what's wrong." I ordered.

"Why should I?" Van snapped at me.

"Because I said so." I said.

"You're not mom." Van hissed.

"But I am her daughter." I hissed back.

Van was silence for a few seconds, then he began to talk.

"Fine. I had a crush on Sari, Happy now?" Van snapped.

I was shocked, I didn't know Van liked her in that way, I sorta felt bad for him.

I remembered when I thought Deo was dead, I was certain I was gonna die soon.

I hugged my brother.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." I sighed.

"Don't pity me." Van said.

"Well, come on. Let's head back." I told Van.

Van smiled a bit as we walked back to Sari's funeral.

CHAPTER 52

It was a rainy day.

The sun was gone, rain was pouring down hard, and I was sadder than ever.

I was sad that Sari was dead, I was sad for Van because he was in love with her, and I was sad that Isaac would never know his real mom.

"Sapphire, you're up earlier." Said Angel as she walked into the livingroom.

"Oh, hi Angel." I said to her.

"That's Aunt Angel now, Ari and I are married." Angel smiled.

"Congrats, when did this happen?" I aked.

"The day Sari had her baby." Angel said, sending back bad memories of that day.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I brought those memories back." Angel said, obviously reading my mind.

"It's fine. It has been a week since Sari died, I should get over this." I sighed.

"Sapph, Death is not an easy thing to get over, it takes months, sometimes a few years to get over." Angel said to me.

She was right, I knew she was.

"Of course I'm right, I always am." Angel teased.

I glared at Angel, she started o laugh.

"You're just like your mom, she hates it when I read her mind." Angel said, still laughing.

"I know." I sighed, staring at the rain again.

"But today is special to you." Angel smiled.

"How?" I said confused.

"It's your's and Van's 15th birthday." Angel said.

Oh My God!

I forgot it was my birthday.

Great, now I'm busy.

"_Happy Birthday to YOU!_" Everyone sang finishing the birthday song.

"Aw, thanks guys." I said faking a smile.

"Can we just get this over with?" Van sighed, not wanting to be here.

"Is it present time?" Disney asked.

"Yes it is." Max grinned handing Van and I a present.

"Sorry we don't have more, we could only afford to get a present for each of you." Fang said.

"Thanks Dad." I smiled at Fang.

"Yeah, Thanks." Van sighed.

Max glared at Van, Van looked scared.

"I'll open my gift first." Van said ripping off the wrapping paper.

"Oh, That's cool." Mooser said staring at Van's present.

"I guess." Van said.

"What is it?" Disney asked.

"It's a paintball gun." Ari told her.

"Oh." Disney said.

"Okay, Sapphire is next." Nudge said.

I grabbed by gift and opened my gift.

"Oh, That's so pretty!" Nudge said.

"Yeah, It is." I said looking at my charm bracelet.

I'll admit, I'm not a big fan of jewelry, but it was an awesome bracelet.

It was Gold with a bunch of gold charms.

There was a gold teddy bear (From Disney and Angel), a gold music note (From Katie, Iggy, and Caden), a gold heart (From Deo), a gold book (From Ari and Mckenzie), a gold shoe (From Nudge, The Gasman, and Mooser), and a gold number 15 (From Mom, Dad, and Van).

"Thanks guys, I love it." I said.

"There's one more thing for you." Max said handing me a notecard.

I opened it up and read the note.

_Dear Sapphire,_

It's me, Sari, wishing you a happy 15th birthday. I remember my 15th birthday as the greatset birthday I ever had and hopely yours will be to. I'm fear that when your birthday does come I wouldn't be around anymore. After you read this, your mom will give you a charm that my mom gave to me on my 15th birthday. I guess you could say it was my "Lucky Charm". I hope you love it as much as I did and I hope you will give it to your daughter on her 15th birthday, and she'll give it to her daughter, and so on, so forth. I guess I should end this letter and as i do, remember these words:

Somethings will die, and somethings don't,

When I feel lost, I pray to be found,

When someone's life ends, another life begins,

BUT,

When a Legacy is born, It never dies.

Happy Birthday.

Your Friend,

Sari Angela Martin.

I put the note down, I wanted to cry but I held in my tears.

"You done?" Max asked me, I nodded.

She handed me a tiny box, I knew that inside of it was Sari's charm.

I took a deep breath and opened it up.

Inside was the most beautiful charm I'd ever seen.

It was a Silver feather with blue sapphires and on the back of the charm were the words: _For good luck_.

I quickly put the charm on the bracelet and looked at it.

It stood out from the other charms, which I liked.

"This is a truely special charm." Katie said looking at it.

"And it's my favorite." I said.

Deo quickly turned his head at looked at me.

"What about my charm?" He whined.

"Yours is my second favorite." I told him.

For some strange reason, The last line of Sari's special words kept echoing in my head.

I didn't get it, what Legacy?

Then it hit me like a giant wave.

The Flock and The New Flock were the legacy!

My mom was the one was started the legacy of the bird kids with Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel.

Then they married and had kids, The New Flock.

The legacy of the bird kids would never end, so Sari is right after all.

I grabbed the letter and reread the last line with a smile.

_When a Legacy is born, It never dies._

**THE END!**


End file.
